First Kiss
by somnambulism
Summary: [SasuNaru, Three Parts] When the Konoha genin are told to write a composition on their first kiss, a certain two boys are not entirely fond of the idea.
1. Assignment

Pairing: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san created Naruto. I'm just a hopeless American fan of it x3. So, don't sue. Like lawyers read fanfics anyway.

A/N: I had to write a fanfic. And, since Snowed In's on hold until I get an idea, This is what I made xD. It'll be 3 parts. The first part is Naruto's POV. Second part is Sasuke's. Third is in Third Person. 

Excuse any OoCness, seeing as this is my first Naruto fanfic ^^;.

------

'First Kiss'

A.K.A.

'The Assignment From Hell'

Part I/III

-----

            With a wide yawn and an attention span not focused at all on the teacher I was thinking of everything but school. Ramen, mainly. Today was Tuesday…and that meant teriyaki ramen. The best, if you ask me. Well, beef's better…but…

            It was then that the teacher started scribbling on the board. Squinting and forgetting about food, I watched as the words formed. 'First Kiss?'

            "Ebisu-sensei? Why did you write 'First Kiss' on the board?" I heard Sakura-chan inquire, and half figured she was panicking.

            "Today for homework, you are to write a composition." Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the black lenses flashing as a strange grin crossed his face, Ebisu-sensei continued. "…On your first kiss."

            Three bodies suddenly went rigid, and one of them was mine. Shit. First kiss? Mine was with that bastard, Sasuke! And he and Sakura-chan obviously seemed to remember that immediately!

            Ebisu-sensei and his crack assignments. How was he worthy of teaching Konohamaru when his writing assignments were more perverted than Kakashi's ideas? Well…maybe not THAT bad…but hey, who knows?

            Scowling, I sank down in my seat, hearing the collective groans of my fellow classmates. Half of them probably hadn't even been kissed before. By anyone. 

            Though Ino looked quite pleased with herself as the bell rang, striding out first ahead of everyone.

            Hell. She'd probably had enough kisses to fill in for the whole rest of the class.

=====

            Getting home, and after finishing off about ten cups of instant beef ramen (because I thought I deserved something extra special), I decided to begin my homework. Then it hit me. I can't tell Ebisu-sensei that the first person I'd kissed was a guy. I mean, hell. They all already think I'm weird enough, don't they? Granted, half of them had seen it. But if I wrote about it too…

            Chewing on the end of my pencil, I studied the blank paper in front of me hard. What was I supposed to write, anyway? That Sasuke's mouth tasted like miso? That I'd had it on my mind for the rest of the day? And the day after? That I felt weird after it? That everyone who had seen had laughed ('cept for Sakura-chan. She was horrified)? That after a while…I started dreaming about it?

            Wait a minute.

            I paused my thinking, eyes widening slightly. Shit. I had actually –liked- kissing that bastard. No. No. No!

            Shaking my head furiously, I dug my nails into my hair, nearly knocking my chair backward because of my movements. Was I going insane? How was that possible? I was thinking about…liking…kissing Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. The most egotistical bastard in all of Konohagakure.

            You know…it really wasn't that bad of a kiss, even if it was Sasuke…open mouthed…clumsy…and tasted like miso…

            "No way. I do not like Uchiha Sasuke."

            Sighing, I decided there was no way I would ever be able to get this assignment done. Especially if, as all of our sensei's always told us, it had to be truthful. This just wasn't fair. 

            Once more trying my hand at writing something onto the blank page, I just decided to not put much thought into it, and write…what I felt like writing. Hehe. That would work.

            Maybe, I could hide Sasuke's name. Then, hardly anyone would know, right? Ebisu-sensei wouldn't have a clue…and everyone would just think I had some sort of…well, crush. Right? Yeah! That would work.

====

            Ebisu-sensei stood at the front of the room, everyone's papers in his hands. I watched him apprehensively, occasionally glancing the way of Sasuke. He looked similarly tense, though I could tell he was trying to hide it. I wondered if he'd turned in an essay. I knew a few people hadn't, like Chouji. Sakura hadn't turned one in either, I noted. Then again, that was a no-brainer. Some people probably just didn't think they wanted to admit they hadn't gotten a kiss yet. After all, most preteens had. 

            Broken from my thoughts, I heard Ebisu-sensei's voice break the silence, followed by him clearing his throat. Rooting through the pile, he pulled out an essay. I knew from the ramen fluid stains…that it was mine.

            Shit.

            "First one. 'My First Kiss'. I'll keep names a secret, because some of you probably don't want your secrets out."

            Relief. Mildly, at least. Meh. They couldn't tell my writing style, could they? Oh man…I hope not.

Clearing his throat once more, Ebisu-sensei began reading my paper, looking mildly bemused.

"My first kiss was with this one person. It was in the classroom, and kinda an accident. See, I was bumped by this guy, and bam. Next thing I knew, my open mouth was on someone else's open mouth, and half the class was staring. This one girl was yelling though. Apparently, it was that one person's first kiss too…

            At the time, I'd spit and sputtered. Then found the nearest water source. Because that person tasted like miso. And, well, the fact that now I know what that person tasted like in the mornings wasn't something to brag about. Then, at least.

            They had been just as…well, in disgust as I had. Or embarrassment…or both. We never did bring that up again, now that I think about it. Heh. Shame…

            What I mean by that, is that…well, I liked it. I dunno why…or how, but, somehow now that I think about it, that one person isn't that bad. That person's kind of a complete ass sometimes. Sometimes I want to smack that person. Other times…

            Well, other times, I find that person…something that I really admire. That person's a lot like me, in ways. Sort of an outcast…in their own eyes, at least. But, I don't think they realize they're a lot better than a bunch of people out there. Hehe. Another shame, if you ask me.

            I guess sometimes first kisses can be messy and regrettable later on, but mine was messy…and regrettable at the time. Now…I guess it's not that bad."

            Feeling my cheeks burning red, although the gaze of the class was drifting curiously around, chatter muttering 'who's was that's?', despite my obvious appearance, I stole a glance Sasuke's way. To my surprise, he was staring back at me, this sort of stunned look on his features, mouth slightly opened.

            His cheeks too had red on them. Was he angry? Or was my imagination right…and he was blushing?

            Quickly looking away as I sunk deeper in my chair, I heard Sakura's death threats being ushered from the seat in the tier behind me. She knew that had been mine.

            Ebisu-sensei smiled at the essay, tucking it away to the bottom of the stack. Everyone's ponderings upon who had penned the essay subsided, still no one aware of whose it had been. Filing through, he pulled the next essay from the pile. 

And as soon as I heard the title, I knew it was Sasuke's.

…TBC…

A/N: That was that x3.

Oh, and I can't explain Ebisu teaching, or written assignments either xD. Just pretend, alright?


	2. Cheating

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! @@ Talk about a success, geesh. XD. And I was about to not even post this thing…

Well, some of you posed questions ^^;. One, is that, the kiss more than likely was open-mouthed. Looking back at the manga, right when Naruto was nudged, he said 'Huh?'…and, the next moment, his mouth was on Sasuke's. And the way it was drawn certainly implied it wasn't just mashed together ^^;. Though, if I'm wrong…let's just say it was? XP.

And, incase you don't know yet, this fic's based off of the accidental kiss that occurs in anime episode 3, or the first half of the first volume of the manga (-forgets chapter-), during Naruto and Sasuke's 'staring contest' in the classroom.

Oh, and as I said last chapter, I used Ebisu as the sensei, because he is a closet pervert, and seemed like the right one to use.

Now, this chapter is Sasuke's POV, starting at the same time that Naruto's did. 

Same warnings, same disclaimers, and same apologies for any OoC-ness. This is my first time writing Sasuke-POV, so do excuse me if I suck at it xD.

Also…I advise you read the author's note at the end of this chapter ^^;.

----

Part II/IV

'Secrets and Mistakes'

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

----

As usual, I was the first into class. It never did seem like anyone other than myself cared to arrive on time. Most dwindling in after the bell, while others (like Naruto), come slouching in a good five minutes afterward. The blonde idiot seemed to have formed a habit of lateness that nearly rivaled Kakashi-sensei's. He never would make a good ninja if he kept it up, the dunce. Sure, Kakashi's great, but he can manage. Naruto on the other hand…

            Casting a glance the way of the aforementioned nimrod, a slight smirk crossed my features. "…He's completely hopeless." Though, there was still something to be admired in his perseverance. He was like I was. Determined, willing, and headstrong. A true shinobi, in the core. But half the time, he acted like a complete idiot.

            A grunt escaped me as I rested my chin upon the heel of my hand, gaze drifting into focus upon Ebisu-sensei. Apparently, he was our substitute for the week. Iruka-sensei had business elsewhere, leaving us with a man who I was fairly sure could be labeled as a child molester. A closet pervert, at least. There was something about him. Then again, judging by the other sensei…that would not be much of a surprise. 

            Heaving a sigh, I watched the chalk in his grip scribble across the board two words. Only two words, but did they jar some interesting memories. 'First Kiss'.

            My stomach sank, and I heard Sakura's voice chime in the single question I didn't want to know the answer to.

            "Ebisu-sensei? Why did you write 'First Kiss' on the board?"

I watched Ebisu-sensei with curiosity, mingled with fear. I knew what was coming next. 

"Today for homework, you are to write a composition." Ebisu-sensei began, adding a dramatic pause as a lecherous grin sprawled across his features, a thin finger sliding the glasses upon the bridge of his nose further up. "…On your first kiss."

My back went ramrod straight. He wasn't kidding. I knew Naruto was suffering the same shock, though likely the dolt hadn't been expecting it. And Sakura, knowing the two of us were thinking along the same lines, probably was as well. I bet she still envies Naruto for stealing my first kiss. Ch. Maybe the dobe actually did something good for once…even if the kiss was horribly sloppy, poorly executed, and caused by his awful coordination…not like I had expected any better from him. Though, I never exactly imagined meeting mouth-to-mouth with the blonde, lip-locked. Never really wanted to. Back then, at least.

Jarred from my train of thought by the bell, that rang in a resounding method, breaking through the groans of my classmates, I sighed. Usually, homework was no trouble.

Then again, my homework didn't exactly ever involve explaining kissing Naruto. 

----

            He tasted like ramen. Beef ramen, to be exact. I guess it was obvious he would taste of ramen, but really…I didn't mind it. In fact, it got me hooked on beef ramen for the rest of the week after it. Taking late-night trips to the Ichiraku to order a bowl of beef ramen became a habit. At night, of course, because it would ensure no chance meetings with the dobe, and because I tend to suffer from insomnia after…traumatizing experiences. After a while, I felt less irritated by it. Sure, it took a good while…but, after our fight with the two nins from Kirigakure…Haku and Zabuza…I started considering it. There was just something in Naruto I found impossible to resist admiring. Even if there's more idiocy in him than in the entire population of Konoha combined. And, with Team 10, that's saying a lot. 

            If Naruto ever found out I admired him…the torture would be endless. Especially if he learned I more than admired him…I, well…was beginning to actually…ugh, like him. Hell. Not only would Naruto torture me, but also all of _Konohagakure _would torture me. And if Ino and Sakura found out that I, their object of pining and obsession, was gay…well. That would be interesting to watch, really.

            I smirked lightly at the mental image of the two spazzing completely over it. Granted, I didn't hate either of them…but they could be so annoying and pathetic. 

            Then I remembered my essay and the blank paper in front of me. "How am I supposed to write a composition on kissing Naruto? How am I supposed to _begin_ a composition on kissing Naruto? 

            I felt a pang of annoyance with the blonde. Yeah, I admired him. Yeah, I liked him. But some times…he got on my nerves even. I know he doesn't realize it, but his obnoxious front, put up to fit in, can put off some of those trying to accept him sometimes. And with my frustration of being unable to admit I admire him, it just sparks my anger with him. Then the slight guilt sets in. It's hard staying mad at Naruto for a long period of time. 

            Though, when you are mad at him…you find the idea of throttling him quite appealing.

            Pressing the eraser of my pencil into my right temple lightly, a habit when I find it hard to concentrate on homework, my eyes narrowed at the still blank paper. _Start with a title…_

            "The Dumb Blonde…The Obnoxious Idiot…First Kisses…Mistakes…" I murmured softly, before sighing and sitting back in the chair I was sitting upon, gaze drifting to my ceiling, nearly drowning in the silence.

            Then…I got an idea. What if I told the truth of my first kiss, and what I had felt…at the time? No one would deem me weird, no suspicions would be aroused…everything would be fine and dandy.

            The smirk returned to my features, and the title flowed out of my mouth as if it was meant to be.

            "Kiss From A Dobe."

            Perfect.

---

            Once again, I arrived in class earlier than everyone else, depositing my paper first upon Ebisu-sensei's desk. It had been a breeze to write after the title had been formed. Even if what I wrote wasn't sincere…it still seemed to flow from my mind perfectly. However unfortunate that was.

            I watched Naruto come in amidst the crowd. Surprisingly, not late for once. His gaze never met mine as he handed in the paper, quickly taking his seat. I failed to make eye contact with him any longer, though I felt his gaze upon me as I tensed, spotting Ebisu-sensei with the stack of papers. The same perverted grin was upon his face as he thumbed through them.

            "First one. 'My First Kiss'. I'll keep names a secret, because some of you probably don't want your secrets out."

            'My First Kiss'? Talk about unoriginal as hell. Grunting, I was just glad it wasn't mine.

            Though as he started into it…I realized it was the one person who feared this assignment as much as I.

            Naruto's.

            As the composition went on, I felt my eyes only getting larger. All in all, the paper was horribly wrote…but, what it said…

            Feeling an uncharacteristic blush fan across my features, I watched Naruto with my mouth slowly falling agape. Talk about a surprise.

            Oh _shit._ His essay…it seemed…truthful. He really did feel the same way as I did. He didn't hate me. He…liked me, too. But…that was impossible. How?

            The murmurs of my classmates, trying to find out the identity of the author were lost to me as I suddenly felt an extreme sense of regret. My essay…it wasn't truthful. If Naruto heard it, and was able to tell it was me…

            Naruto's gaze suddenly met with mine, and I quickly looked away, not realizing I had been staring during my thoughts. Now, all that was on my mind was the thought that I was screwed. That this was just one hell of a mess.

            I shouldn't have even written the paper.

            Though, when Ebisu-sensei pulled another from the stack, and read the title, I knew it was too late.

---

T.B.C. in III/IV: Learning From A Mistake/Confession (Working title)

---

A/N: I have no clue where this fic takes place in the Naruto timeline any more ^^;. So it's semi-AU, so it seems. I bet Sasuke was OoC, arggh.

…And heh. I have to make you wait another chapter to get to see Sasuke's essay. I'm so mean xP.

Oh, and also….

I've realized this fic needs another chapter. So, this next chapter will be written again in First Person P.O.V.

And, as for whose P.O.V. will be next…I've had suggestions of Ebisu. What do you all think?


End file.
